


The Challenge

by OwlLover104



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gotham and Central City are close, Highschool AU, I'll probably add more tags, M/M, Sporadic Updates, Sucky title, They are also competitive, Time zones? What time zones?, Wally and Dick are loveable idiots, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover104/pseuds/OwlLover104
Summary: “Sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel,” Artemis spoke, “but I have a challenge for you two.”Megan and Barbara laughed. Making Dick and Wally feel nervous.Artemis grinned, “you have to sweet talk, play fight, talk 24/7, tell each other good morning and good night every day. You have to-”“There’s more!?” Dick was wide-eyed.Barbara swatted him, “yes, now shut up.”__No Capes AU!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Challenge

"Dick,” Barbara hissed, “Dick!”

Artemis rolled her eyes and poked Dick in his side.

Dick turned to Artemis, looking away from his phone, “what?”

Barbara let out an exasperated noise, “get off your phone. You’ll get in trouble.”

“So?” Came the annoyed reply.

“What’s so interesting on your phone anyway?” Artemis peered over Dick’s shoulder, “is it something Wally said?”

Artemis and Barbara shared a look as Dick replied, “he’s still sour I beat him at a video game.”

“Is that why you couldn’t hang out with us yesterday?” Barbara asked.

“Yeah. He bet 50 bucks that he could beat me. Ha, he was stupid.”

“You don’t even need the money, Dick. Why are you so proud of it anyway?” Artemis added into the conversation.

“Because I got the satisfaction of beating him,” Dick smugly spoke.

“Barbara, Dick and Artemis! No talking!” The teacher shushed the trio.

Dick went silent again, typing away on his hidden phone. Did his friends really want him to pay attention? It was English. And Dick had already asterously mastered English completely.

He laughed at something he read, and Artemis and Barbara nodded to each other with matching smirks.

::

Wally sat in class as well, looking at his phone and texting. Every once in a while, he’d look up at the teacher, scribble a few answers on his paper and go back to his phone.

Megan sat on the left of Wally while Kaldur was on the right.

"Hey Wally, what’s the answer to question 10?” Megan frowned at the paper in front of her. “It’s confusing.”

They had been given a worksheet to complete while the teacher read a book.

“Wally?” Megan looked over at Wally to see him on his phone smiling goofily.

He had his phone hidden under the desk and almost dropped it when Megan poked him in the side with her pen.

“What was that for?” Wally asked.

“For not helping me. Question 10. Have you done it?”

“Huh. Oh yeah. Of course I’ve done it, Megaliscious.” He went back to his phone.

“X equals 45,” Kaldur supplied from the other side of Wally.

“Why thank you, Kaldur.” Megan glanced at Wally. She decided on shoving the pen back into his side.

Wally yelped and turned to her, “again?”

“Yes again. Put your phone away and finish your work.”

Wally grumbled, “fine.”

He quickly texted.

**Wall-man**

Sorry man.

Gtg and do math.

Ttly. You aren’t winning the next round.

**Boy Wonderful**

Ew that sucks.

Cya, and you are going down!

**Wall-man**

In your dreams bird-boy!

Wally shoved his phone into his pocket. Texting Dick was much more enjoyable than doing math. But he didn’t want to get stabbed by Megan again. _Seriously, does she sharpen her pen or something because that hurt!_

The class went on and on for Wally. He answered the questions as best he could with his mind wandering back towards Dick. He still couldn’t believe he became friends with Bruce Wayne’s ward.

He remembered how they met quite clearly. Wally had been visiting Gotham with Barry who had some science meeting – Wally couldn’t remember. He did remember how he ran into Dick with his three friends. Quite literally ran into him.

Wally had apologized quickly before running after Barry who had laughed at him.

Then Wally ran into Dick _again._

Dick had laughed and said it was fine to a very embarrassed and flustered Wally. Dick had then asked to trade numbers because it was ‘destiny’ for them to become friends.

The bell rang for the end of class and Wally was shocked out of his daze. He gathered his stuff quickly and ran out of the classroom.

“Come on guys!” Wally remembered his friends as he poked his head back through the door.

Wally left again and Kaldur and Megan smiled.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Kaldur asked.

They started walking out of the classroom.

“Oh yes,” Megan replied with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know practically nothing happened in this chapter. It's more of an introduction.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm planning on making them longer!
> 
> A few notes you might need:
> 
> Dick's friends: Barbara, Roy, Artemis  
> Wally's friends: Connor, M’gann/Megan, Kaldur
> 
> Roy is a grade above the others.  
> Dick skipped a grade.  
> Ages and age gaps have been altered for the story.  
> Roy lives in Gotham and attends Gotham Acadamy for the story.
> 
> Ages:  
> Dick: 15  
> Babs: 16  
> Artemis: 16  
> Roy: 17  
> Wally: 16  
> Kaldur: 17  
> Megan: 16  
> Connor: 17
> 
> Kaldur and Connor are two of the oldest in the grade.
> 
> Also, Dick and Wally are quite competitive in this story. It's a reason on why Artemis suggested the challenge. Plus she wants to watch what happens.
> 
> But we all do. That's why we're here!
> 
> Anyway, I haven't actually checked grammar and everything thoroughly yet. I'm doing that soon. (With Grammarly-)
> 
> I just wanted to get this out for you guys.
> 
> If you have any other questions comment below. Also comment if you like it so far and give me some kudos! :D


End file.
